Adventures in Brewfest
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: Summer: Rhenn and Grekko find out how interesting Brewfest can be when they both get drunk. Finding pets, eating, drinking, and making merry are all part of the fun, but where do you draw the line? Is there a line? Takes place during Book 1.


Adventures in Brewfest

Summer short story occurring during Book 1

Rhenn and Grekko Ambrose stood in the snow and ice that seemed to perpetually cover the lands around Ironforge and Dun Morogh at surrounded the mountain halls. Rhenn sat in a chair and watched her husband bring a mug of ale to her.

He came to her a smile on his face. "Drink up, love." He grinned. "You will never catch a Wolpertinger sober." He drank his ale down in three swallows and reached for another on the table. Rhenn took her drinking slower. She had never been much of a beer drinker, except good hearty and thick dark beer. This beer was too light and a little bitter.

She downed it and then got up and walked to the vender. She ordered some Thunderbrew Dark, a succulent sausage, and a brewfest pretzel. She sat back down and ate and drank as she watched dwarves, humans, night elves, and gnomes alike become far more drunk than anyone should be in public.

She clapped with the band and enjoyed her snacks. It did not seem long, but already the sun was moving West. Rhenn sighed stifling a yawn as she looked about at the people enjoying the holiday celebrating dwarf beer making prowess.

She became quite tipsy, though she only noticed as she stood up and hiccupped slightly. She covered that with her hand as she looked to her husband who was grinning at her. She needed to get her Brewfest fun over with soon. By the look in Grekko's eyes she would be lucky to walk away with all the clothing she had come with.

A gnome came up to her as did a female dwarf and they took her to a tent. She soon found her warm clothing that she had worn to be in the cold gone and she was in a hat, slippers, and a dress with an apron on it. She shivered lightly and then found her arm being grabbed by a strong male.

Turning she saw it was her husband who turned her to him and kissed her deeply to the hoots and cheers of everyone around them. Rhenn pulled away and swatted her husband's amorous hands away from the buttons on the back of her dress knowing full well what his intention was.

Foiled he frowned at her and she merely grinned and went to the outer edge of the area to see if she could see the Wolpertingers yet. The strange beasts were only visible to those drunk enough to see them. They were rabbit like creatures with wings of a bird and horns of a deer. They hopped about her making odd purring noises as she watched them.

"The idea is to catch them." Grekko said shoving a net at her. He then staggered about trying to hook one on the animals in the net, but they appeared too quick for the drunk Lord of Westfall and Redridge. Rhenn stood a moment watching and giggling at her husband. She then reached down and lifted one of the creatures that was sitting next to her watching the antics with interest. She smiled and held the furry beast to her. It snuggled against her making the odd cooing noise as she used it to warm her arms and upper body. It seemed to thinking being held was the best thing in the world and seemed to be almost sleeping in her arms.

Grekko staggered to her. He had three in his net and they were growling at him. "How did you get one you can hold? They are wild." He said.

"They are quite tame if you do not chase them. I think I am keeping this one." She said and she turned to walk away to find more to eat and perhaps drink.

As she started to walk away the ground shook beneath her feet. She cried out. Grekko made it to her and pulled her behind a table as mole machines came into the middle of the circle of wagons. Rhenn cried out and ducked as a mug sailed passed her head.

She looked and saw a night elf drinking down small cups of beer and hurling the mugs at the Dark Iron dwarves that emerged and appeared to be wanting to get their own beer. Grekko set down his net and became to drink and throw mugs with the night elf. Rhenn stayed down watching as Grekko and many others struck the Dark Irons on the head or body. As the fight went on the aim of those aiming mugs got worse, no doubt due to the amount of alcohol they had consumed in a very short amount of time.

Then everyone cheered as the Dark Iron's retreated.

Rhenn watched her husband drop to the ground. He was laughing and then he moved and hugged Rhenn about her waist. "My wife." He said.

She looked down at him and tried to get him off as he tried to lift her skirts. "Thank the Light this is only once a year and you normally do not drink this much." She said fending him off.

She squirmed away and ran with her husband following calling after her. She ran between the fast moving rams and she jumped over the low fence. She then moved to a hill with a point. She was horrified to see two dwarves who were mostly naked rolling around in the snow as they giggled and kissed each other.

Rhenn moved to another hiding spot. She panted and saw a night elf standing there in her own Brewfest clothing. She had an odd smile on her face as she looked out into space. Rhenn blinked and then a gnome came out and grinned at Rhenn as he went to join in more of the revelry.

Rhenn's face turned scarlet as she moved away. She took a breath and mounted a ram and rode into Ironforge. She went to the High Seat and ran to Magni Bronzebeard.

He looked at her and smiled. "What seems to ail ya Lady Rhenn?"

"Everyone has lost their minds and morals." She said.

"Oh aye. Brewfest is famous for it. It has been so since I was first King Under the Mountain." He said grinning at her. "Come now it can't be too bad."

"No, but making love in public…"

The King chuckled. "Well there is a full moon and many drunk women and men. It is bound to happen, lass." He then leaned toward her. "Moira was conceived during a Brewfest."

Rhenn again colored and then sighed and shivered.

He smiled and patted the throne behind him. "If you are worried for ye virtue, my lady stay here. I do not drink until late in the evenings and these days only one or two ales." He smiled as she dropped thankfully into the seat still holding her new pet. "Where is tat husband of yours?"

"Drunk." She said looking down at the beast that protested being shifted. "I cannot wait to see him when he sobers up. Hopefully he will be in my bed tonight, else…"

"I see you got yourself a new pet, eh lass?" He asked looking at her. Magni looked at him. "Do you really think Grekko would bed another woman when he got ya?"

"I suppose not. I suppose I will have to go find him soon." She said. "Yes, I call him Koenig." She smiled and caressed the velvety ears. "How can you see him?"

"Once one has blessed ya it their magic, ya can see them whenever they wish to be seen. That there one seems to have taken quite the shine to ya."

She nodded and smiled. "Magni."

"Aye lass?"

She nodded to the beer maiden walking toward the dias. "Join me in a drink?"

He laughed and nodded as they both reached for tankards.


End file.
